Archangels
The Archangels are a renegade chapter of space marines created during the 21st founding. However despite their renegade status, they consider themselves loyal to the Emperor and humanity. They were created from the geneseed of the Blood Angels and are officially recognized as one of their successor chapters. Many chapters of the 21st founding were wracked by mutation. But initially the Archangels seemed to be unaffected. The Archangels seemed to be a success. However calamity would soon strike, as the whole chapter was wracked by a most peculiar mutation. They grew a great pair of angelic wings. (MORE TO FOLLOW) History The Archangels were created as part of the 21st founding during the 36 Millenium. The Adeptus Mechanicus was experimenting with geneseed as part of project "Homo Sapiens Novus". The objective of this project was to create Primarch-like space marines to pave to way for humanity. Unfortunetly their skills with genetic science were sub par compared to the Emperor of Mankind and there were horrible reprocussions. Many of the resulting space marine chapters were victim of mutation. The Archangels were one of these. However when they were first created they seemed fine, though they held a strange angelic quality to their features. Out of all the failures of the Cursed Founding here stood a success. In momento to their angel like features, they were called the Archangels. Early Glory The Inquisition was reluctant to allow the chapter to be founded without further testing, but seeing how the Archangles held no unsightly mutations, their commission was allowed anyway. Starting as a crusading chapter the Archangels were quick to earn their battle honours. For centuries they served with honour, demonstrating valor, and showing uniquely caste-iron resolve and a unshakeable sense of morality. Soon they were granted a homeworld called Miana and they helped the recently arrived colonists to build their world from scratch. The future seemed bright, but it was not to last. (MORE TO FOLLOW Mutation UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION Years of crusading had taken it's toll on and the chapter was now under-strength. Over the centuries they had taken significant casualties as were forced to regroup and recouperate. They began recuiting from Miana and their ranks swelled. As new neophytes were recruited an odd find was discovered by the chapter's apothecarys when they discovered an anamoly in the chapter's genetic codes. However they did not deem it a signifigant threat and for now they only monitored it. However as time wore on the genetic anomaly's activety increase exponentionally. This became a source of concern as the new aspirants were being recruited. Some accounts even say that they heard a voice speaking to them. Some came to believe that it was Sanguinius whispering to them, urging them to strike at their foes. The situation reached its zenith when more neophytes began growing wings from their backs. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Betrayal and Banishment As the Archangels celebrated what they percieved as a blessing, no one noticed they were being watched. The Inquisition had been keeping a very close eye on the Archangels since their founding, searching for signs of corruption. When they heard that they had grown wings they were convinced that the Archangels were tainted by Chaos. They immediately sent a fleet to purge the chapter. While the chapter was celebrating the Inquisition's fleet translated in system. A large force of Sisters of Battle and a detachment of Grey Knights accompanied them. They caught them completely unprepared and the Archangels were shattered as the Grey Knights stormed the Keep. In a confused slaughter, the Archangels were only able to retreat thanks to the sacrifice of their Chapter Serfs and the 7th Company who stayed behind to delay the enemy. In a confused evacuation they rescued as many people as possibly from the surface of Miana and only by the skin of their teeth were they able to escape. Knowing that they would be pursued, the Archangels decided to leave the civilians at somewhere safe. Only another space marine chapter could protect them now. So when they passed by another chapter's homeworld, they explained their situation and pleaded for them to atleast take in the civilians. The chapter proved to be sympathetic and secretly took in the civilians and hid them from the Inquisition. They were also kind enough to give them supplies before the Archangels set off. But now the Archangels were alone against a harsh galaxy. Reforging After their banishment from the Imperium, the Archangels were branded renegades and dangerous mutants by the Inquisition. Worse still, despite their previous friendship with the Imperial Church, the Eccleisarchy branded them daemons in duisguise. This treachery has not been taken lightly by the Archangels who have sworn vengence against both the Inquisition and the Eccleisarchy. Despite their fury in the wake of what they call the "Great Betrayal", the Archangels have still taken it upon themselves to defend Humanity. Their wings, which they believed were gifts of the Emperor, was proof enough for them that they were chosen for a reason. Whenever the call was given, the Archangels moved to defend any endangered world. Attacking from above, most foes are caught unawares. They use their angelic visage to inspire faith and courage in the people. In doing so they earn the trust of the people and avoid any bloodshed with fellow servants of the Emperor. They still roamed the galaxy, defending humanity from whatever might threaten it. For all their bravado, their chapter was still in peril and teetering on the edge of destruction. Corroding Purity This lasted for Current Status Organization Specialist Units & Formations *'The Flightless' - The Flightless are a seperate division of the Archangle in charge of ground operations. They are called "Flightless" becuase the unit is composed of members of the chapter who have lost their ability to fly. Damage to their wings is not a uncommon injury among the Archangels. Often the skills of an Apothecary are enough to repair most damage, but not always. If the damage to their wings is too great, then their now useless wings will be removed and they are placed in the ranks of the Flightless. Because the Flightless are subject to the worst of the fighting, they are privy to the best equipment the chapter is able to muster. This may mean the majority of the chapters heavy weapons and their suits of Terminator armour. Armed with their customary gauntlet mounted storm-bolter, they are also privy to chapter's entire arsenal of heavy weaponry. They are often seen with Heavy Flamers, Assault Cannons, Lascannons, and missile launchers. Heavy Bolters are also wielded by the Flightless if other heavy weapons are not available. All weapons are used to surpress the enemy while their airborne brethren attack from above and tear them apart. *'The Seraphim' - The Host Equipment Due to the chapters status as renegades, the Archangels have been forced to make do with older equipment. Often they were forced to scavenge armor components whenever they can. Their armor could be a collection of different models and variants ranging from antique MK. lll to newer MK.Vll. All Archangel armor is modified from standard Astartes armor. Because the Archangel's large wings, adjustments have been made accordingly. Their armor is overall, is somewhat lighter than standard armor as heavier plates would onely hinder the Archangel's ability to fly. An unique feature to the Archangel's inventory is the gauntlet mounted storm-bolter. The technical knowledge to produce these weapons was copied based on a captured example taken from a fallen Grey Knight during the Betrayal. The Archangels make very extensive use of this weapon because it is able to fire unhindered during flight. Due to eventual losses of irreplaceable advanced equipment that have not been fully placed, the Archangels have learned to carefully maintain their scant resources in terms of equipment such as Terminator Armour. The Chapter's cadre of Techmarines have particularly adept in not only maintaining and repairing weapons and armor, but also in restoring any weapons and gear they may come across and eventually impoving them. Doctrine Pre-Mutation Like most Blood Angel succesors, the Archangels were an assault specialist force. Post-Mutation After their mutation the Archangels were granted with their ability of flight. After such a radical change, the Archangels total re-organized themselves to make full use of their gifts. They have pioneered the concept of warfare with airborne infantry. Fleet Homeworld The homeworld of the Archangels was the paradise world of Miana. It was a beautiful world until it was destroyed in Exterminatus. The Archangels claimed it as their homeworld as it was being colonize. Miana was a Terra sized world with a single super-continent that was surrounded by the massive ocean. In orbit was a single small moon. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Campaigns *'Cerean Crucible () - '''The Archangels sent four companies to the Cerean Crucible. *'Fall of Miana (798.M41) -''' Ideals UNDER CONSTRUCTION Pre-Renegade The Arachangels were once a very benevolent chapter who fiercely believe in protecting the citizens of the Imperium at all costs. Before their banishment the always fought to protect humanity rather than simply destroying its enemies. If heretics or xenos dare to threaten threaten humanity they will fight with untold savagery. In those days, the Archangels posessed a strong faith in the Emperor's divinity. Post-Renegade However after their mutation their ideals slowly began to warp. With angelic gifts they became convinced that they were chosen by the Emperor for a reason, further evidence of Chaos taint. Their betrayal at the hands of the Inquisition and Eccleisarchy broke their trust in the Adeptus Terra, convincing them there was no hope for the Imperium. Because in their mind they are the Emperor's true "Angels of Death" they reason that it is their duty to cleanse humanity of the corruption it has been taken by. They are utterly convinced in their own purity and will not stand for anything that would bring it into question, this includes those overcome by the Black Rage. Their confidance in their faith and destiny as allowed them to fall to arrogance and zealotry. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Mutations Enemies *Inquisition- Even before their banishment, the Archangels were never on the Inquisitions good side and relations were bitter at best. Secretly the Inquisition was constantly tailing the chapter and watching for signs of Chaos. Offering no assistance during the Archangel's battle for Miana, they simply watched. Only when the mutation took hold did they act, calling for a purge of the chapter. Though they managed to escape, the Archangels never forgave them for their treachery. *Ecclesiarchy- The Archangels and the Ecclesiarchy were once considered close allies as the Archangels displayed strong faith in the Emperor. But after their excommunication, the Eccesiarchy turned on them and branded them daemons in disguised. Enraged like never before, the Archangels swore to bring such a corrupt organization crashing down. *Prophetic Forgiven- The Prophetic Forgiven were former allies of the Archangels. But that was before the mutations of the chapter had manifested. From the day of their labeling as traitors, the Archangels have been relentlessly hunted by the Prophetic Forgiven, as they seek to purge them all mutation. *Adepta Soroitas- Allies *Blaze Ravens- The chapter never held especially close relations with the Blaze Razens besides sharing several battlefields. Despite that the Blaze Ravens sympathized enough with the Archangels to secretly harbor the people of Miana on Pallas IV. *Shadow Claws- After their exile, the Archangels found unconventional allies in the renegade Shadow Claws who shared their views on the Imperium who had branded them as traitors. The two renegade chapters swore revenge against those who betrayed them. *Iron Angels -The Iron Angels and the Archangels were once close allies before the Archangels banishment. However after the Purge of Saru they now see that the Archangels have become corrupt with arrogance and pride. They have conseigned that the next time they meet it will be as enemies. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Renegade Chapter Category:DirgeOfCerberus111 Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Space Marines Category:Groups Category:Copyright Category:21st Founding Category:Blood Angels Successors